An Early Beginning
by TwilighterRose
Summary: What If Harry and Ginny got together in Goblet of Fire? What would've Changed? What would've stayed the same? set all the way up to deathly hallows movies
1. Prologue

An Early Beginning.

A/N: TwilighterRose here with a brand new story. Now don't panic; I haven't abandoned my other stories I have just lost my inspiration for them.

Plot: What if Harry and Ginny had got together during Goblet of Fire? What would've changed? What would've stayed the same? Set all the way through to deathly hallows (movies not books).

Prologue (3rd person POV)

It had been a perilous journey, and somehow in her gut, She knew that tonight, it would all come to an end. These past nine months had not only affected her and the golden trio, but her family and friends that she had left behind. Though she never regretted following Harry on his quest, she did feel guilt when she was briefly reunited with her family, but that couldn't be helped. Not now everything they had been fighting for was almost over; still Ginny didn't feel scared or angry or sad, she felt hope and courage and love…. And by god if they were going to win or not she would still feel it.

The question was which would it be? A victory or a defeat?

'Fight Ginny… keep fighting girl' her gut kept telling her 'keep fighting and then you'll be with Harry'. The thought of this made Ginny smile, she raised her wand at a death eater who was apparently unaware of her presence and muttered to herself "For you Harry; I love you" and started casting her most infamous bat bogey hex before some well perfected stunning spells.

A/N: so there's the prologue. Sorry that it's short but that's what prologues usually are. I saw deathly hallows part 2 a couple of weeks ago and all I can say is…. FREAKING AMAZING! I was a little peeved that they killed off lavender brown (spoiler alert) but other than that UNBELIEVABLE! Favourite scenes were obviously the prince's tale, the resurrection stone scene and the epilogue. LOVED IT! R&R TwilighterRose.


	2. Chapter 1: Bets Before The Match

An Early Beginning.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! They mean a lot to me. I don't own harry potter, that and all characters belong to JK Rowling, but I do own all my copies of the movies on DVD. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. With myself being in a full time job, I find it difficult to update sometimes but know this; I have started writing the next chapter! Anyway on with the story…

Plot: What if Harry and Ginny had got together during Goblet of Fire? What would've changed? What would've stayed the same? Set all the way through to deathly hallows (movies not books).

Chapter 1: Bets Before the Match (3rd person POV)

"Blimey dad" Ron exclaimed "How high up are we?" he asked loudly. "well put it this way…" said a sneering voice from below "if it rains… you'll be the first to know" Lucius Malfoy remarked with a grin to make any wizard to think little of themselves; the comment from his father made Draco boast on about how they were personally invited by the minister of magic himself which subsequently also caused a whack in the chest by the patriarch's cane. Harry felt a weight on his foot "Do enjoy yourself won't you…while you can" and with that the proud snobs went on their way. "Don't listen to him harry" Ginny whispered in his ear, startling harry out of his short reverie; Ginny had never spoken properly to him before making him slightly wonder why now? "Lucius Malfoy is probably just making empty threats because he thinks he can; pay no attention" and with that she rapidly changed the subject.

"How much are we betting; my money's on the Irish" "bets did we hear?" cried Fred and George simultaneously. "George I believe we taught our sister well" Fred said with pride "I concur dear twin" George replied with a smile "We're Irish with you Gin-Gin, let's say 5 sickles" Ginny nodded in agreement and done a weird handshake with her troublesome brothers "Ron, Harry?" Ginny asked "Are you two betting together?" she asked inquisitively; harry still getting over the fact that ginny was talking more infront of him now than she had in two years, didn't say a word causing ron to answer "of course we are 2 sickles; a sickle each on the Bulgarians, right harry?" Harry was silent, in a world of his own; "Harry? HARRY" Ron screamed, shaking him out of his reverie once again "yeah mate, whatever you say" harry replied making ron roll his eyes. "Aww ickle Ronni-kins betting on Bon-Bon victor, how romantic" Fred teased causing a rude hand gesture from ron which undoubtedly caught Mr Weasley's attention. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! This is a public place, none of that please" which made ron cower near his older twin brothers were smirking "shut up" ron said annoyed which made the twins laugh hard "dad you betting?" George asked "not tonight boys" Mr Weasley replied "but let me know who wins" turning his attention back to Mr Diggory.

"Hermione, Cedric; what about you?" ginny asked with a smile that made Harry's breath get caught in his throat "not me I'm afraid Hermione said reading a quidditch world cup program. Ginny turned to cedric "two sickles on the Irish for me Ginny" cedric gave ginny a wink saying this; which caused a heavy ache in harry's chest. God; what was wrong with him? This was ginny for crying out loud. He was supposed to have a crush on Cho Chang. She was the one girl harry should be focusing his attention on, not his best friends sister. His best friends' sister whose smile kept taking his breath away- NO! 'Snap out of it potter' he thought to himself.

The quidditch players made their way to the pitch, but harry didn't notice, his eyes were on ginny. "Are you alright harry you keep staring at me as if I have something on my face". Ginny asked Harry took a deep breath and said in return "I'm fine ginny don't worry".

"GOOD EVENING! AS MINISTER OF MAGIC, IT GIVES ME GREAT PLEASURE; TO WELCOME EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU, TO THE FINAL OF THE 422ND QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! LET THE MATCH BEGIN"

And with a flick of his wand, the minister of magic; Cornelius fudge gave the signal for the match to start.

A/N: So there you have it. The first chapter of many to come. As I said before the next chapter is in progress. I just haven't had the time recently.

R&R TwilighterRose.


	3. Chapter 2:Death Eaters!

An Early Beginning.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! They mean a lot to me. I don't own harry potter, that and all characters belong to JK Rowling, but I do own all my copies of the movies on DVD. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. With myself being in a full time job, I find it difficult to update sometimes. Anyway on with the story…

Plot: What if Harry and Ginny had got together during Goblet of Fire? What would've changed? What would've stayed the same? Set all the way through to deathly hallows (movies not books).

Chapter 2: Death Eaters!

The Irish had defeated the Bulgarians; the look on Ron's face was priceless when the match had ended, something which caused a great deal of amusement to the twins.

It was hilarious for Harry to watch Ron be humiliated and teased by his two older twin siblings. "I believe you and Ron owe us two sickles" Ginny said trying to rid herself of her fits of laughter.

Harry stared at her; shocked at her bluntness. Without saying anything, Harry handed the money over to them, Ron believing that Harry was being silent due to shame and humiliation of losing to girls, kicked up a fuss. "I think you're in love Ron" Ginny teased which caused Fred and George to start teasing him as well.

"Viktor, I love you" the two boys sang "Viktor, I do" Harry joined in this time "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you" this made Ron's face go a very deep shade of red; unfortunately his look didn't last long as Mr Weasley ran inside of the tent and grabbed Ginny by the arm "We've got to get out of here…NOW". Once outside of the tent, everyone saw what the riot and commotion was about; Death Eaters!

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short however when it comes to goblet of fire I do struggle at times, I have taken to watching the movies to gain inspiration, but unfortunately as Ginny is hardly in the film; it makes it limited on ideas so for that I deeply apologise.

R&R TwilighterRose.


	4. Chapter 3: on route to hogwarts

An Early Beginning.

A/N: I can't believe it has taken me so long to update. I sincerely apologise for this, unfortunately some circumstances had got in the way of me updating all of my stories entirely.

The main story I would like to focus on at the moment is this one. I feel like I need to work on this as I haven't really written much material for this story in a while.

A huge thank you to Emily who wrote the joe-lynn review, your recent review woke me up and got my arse in gear to start writing again; so a massive thank you for that. I will also take your ideas into consideration however, I do have a reason as to why this story is set in G.O.F. so please bear with me, but I will also take your ideas into account.

I do not own the Harry Potter series in anyway, all rights and characters belong to Jo Rowling and the movies belong to Warner Bros.

Chapter 3: On Route To Hogwarts

Everything was quite hectic after the events of the quidditch world cup. When the death eaters attacked the campsite Mr. Weasley had told everyone to stick together. Harry had remembered that Ginny was holding onto one of his hands while her other was in the firm grip of one of the twins; Ginny's hand however, ad become too sweaty and he ended up losing his grip and losing his way from the Weasleys and Hermione, eventually getting himself knocked unconscious in the process. He later awoke just in time to see a tall dark haired man conjure the dark mark from a distance before reuniting himself with the Weasleys as well as certain members of the ministry of magic.

Ever since that fateful day, Ginny hadn't spoke a single word to him; he wasn't sure why, maybe she was scared? He thought back to the day he met Ginny properly at the burrow two years before. Always so shy, always soft spoken and polite yet quiet in his presence. Harry was no idiot. He was aware that she had a crush on him but he had thought that she was getting past it and opening up more over the summer, but it looked as if it had all been in vain, all because of that damn death eater attack.

Harry was pushed out of his thoughts by ron's movements to the compartment door, trying to catch the Hogwarts express trolley lady in time. As he followed Ron out of the door, Harry noticed Cho Chang; who was purchasing some pumpkin pasties giving him a smile, usually a smile from cho would make him go weak at the knees and as giddy as the schoolboy that he was; but this time however, he felt…nothing. Absolutely nothing.

After much nagging from Hermione, Harry sent a letter to his godfather Sirius; informing him of everything that happened at the world cup and his recent dreams involving voldemort, wormtail and the mysterious man.

Once Hedwig was on her way and all of his letter kit was neatly put back, Harry decided to go in search of Ginny; who after searching for nearly half an hour was in a compartment only a few doors down from his own.

He knocked on the glass gingerly, grateful for the fact that she was sitting on her own, hoping their conversation would not be disturbed.

"Hey Gin, can I come in?" he asked solemnly. Ginny nodded yes but turned her head back to the window; observing the view that the Hogwarts express had to offer. Harry slid the door shut behind him and proceeded to sit across from her, taking the time to study her facial features a bit more carefully.

'god, she's beautiful' he thought 'especially her eyes…hang on' his inner thought continued 'where did that come from? Since when have I thought that way about Ginny's eyes?'

"Harry was there something you wanted to talk to me about or are just going to stare at me all day?" Ginny asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice, this shook Harry out of his inner argument "Sorry Gin, I zoned out for a moment there. I actually wanted to have a word with you for a little while now: ever since the world cup, you've hardly held a conversation with let alone spoken to me. I just wanted to know if I have done something wrong or anything to upset you?".

Ginny turned her head away from the window and stared at Harry, her eyes baring into his, brown to green. " I-I- I was ashamed Harry" she finally says after a few minutes which slightly shocks him yet catches his attention at the same time "Ashamed? Whatever for Ginny?" he asks with concern.

"At the world cup, I had hold of your hand and I let go" Harry breathed a sigh of relief 'is that what this is over' he thought, not realising that he had spoke his thought out loud, which resulted in an angry look from Ginny. "Yes this is exactly what it's over" she said raising her voice slightly "I thought that if I held your hand, then I would be keeping you safe from harm, protect you and save you; just like you saved me all those years ago…but I failed" she had tears in her eyes now, but didn't cry at all.

Harry understood her situation a little more now, by keeping hold of his hand at the campsite, Ginny believed that it would be her way of returning the favour for him saving her life in the Chamber of Secrets two years prior 'how could she think like that?' he thought to himself.

"Ginny," He leaned over and held her hand "you don't need to save me, if anything you already have saved me by being my friend." ginny had a confused look on her face. "In some ways; a lot of ways you, ron and hermione, hell even the twins have saved me by just being there for me when I thought I was alone. I know I have my godfather and lupin but it's not the same. So don't you ever think or feel that you have failed in anyway, because you haven't. as long as you're there for me, I'll always be there for you"

Ginny leant over and hugged harry. He could feel some of the tears falling down her cheeks but chose to ignore it, he just enjoyed the embrace for as long as he could. She then moved away from the hug, wiped her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Thanks harry" she said and told him that she would be back momentarily after she has sorted her blotchy eyes out. It was then harry knew he had a thing for Ginny Weasley.

A/N: so there it is an updated chapter. Once again I would like to apologise for my lack of updating, life got in the way. I hope to hear your feedback and hopefully this is a worthy chapter.

Allonsy!

TwilighterRose


	5. Chapter 4: Beauxbatons & Durmstrang

An Early Beginning.

A/N: So here is another chapter. Sorry for the delay, I had been on a course the did a few weeks work experience and then fell ill…not good! so bear with me. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favourites. Another big thank you to Emily, for the ideas; they always brilliant.

I have recently received a review about how my chapters are small. Unfortunately I don't have Microsoft word. My chapters all get typed on works word processor. So apologies. Also Goblet of Fire was on TV the other day, so it has inspired me.

I do not own the Harry Potter series in anyway, all rights and characters belong to Jo Rowling and the movies belong to Warner Bros.

Chapter 4: Beauxbatons & Durmstrang

It was a hectic affair arriving at Hogwarts. Everyone was cluttering around the school walls, trying to get a glimpse of the silvery blue coach that was flying in with six horses with hagrid's failed attempt at trying to land it and the enormous old ship that had sailed underwater and just sprung out of the water to tilt side to side.

A few hours later, the students of Hogwarts were in the great hall having just finished another year of sorting. Harry was seated next to ron and across from hermione, while ginny was further down the table sitting next to angelina johnson and parvati patil. "Well now that we are all settled down and sorted" Professor Dumbledore began "I wish to make an announcement, Hogwarts has been chosen…"

He was interrupted by Mr Filch who was galloping up the great hall, which made all the students giggle. After whispering into Dumbledore's ear, filch then galloped back the way he came.

"So" Dumbledore continued "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the triwizard tournament." The students were all whispering amongst themselves while he continued explaining the tournament. Ron was beaming, while the twins had grins on their faces, as if they had a plan formulating in their brains.

"Now will you all join me in welcoming the lovely ladies from the beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress, madame maxime"

The schoolgirls were all dressed in blue, doing fancy twirls and gymnastics. Ginny noticed ron staring at them with his mouth hanging open while harry just stared. `At least he's not being idiotic like my brother' she thought to herself glancing around the great hall, she noticed all of the boys were looking at the beauxbatons girls this way `prats' she thought.

"Blimey that's one big woman" Seamus Finnigan muttered so those around him could hear and he wasn't kidding; madame maxime looked to be at least seven or eight feet tall, even taller than hagrid.

"what's betting that all the boys will fawn over those French girls?" Parvati whispered into her ear; Ginny nodded in reply 'as long as harry doesn't fawn over them' she thought to herself. The thought of harry with one of those French show off's made her feel like she was being punched in the guts and angry inside.

Ginny glanced around the great hall one more time. Every boy had their attention on the beauxbaton girls except one; she noticed cedric diggory stare at her for a short moment, he then smiled at her and she smiled back before he turned his attention back to the podium and she did the same. What ginny didn't notice or failed to realise that harry had seen the whole thing.

Harry felt nothing but anger towards cedric, 'how dare he smile at her' he thought to himself but then he quickly realised that ginny wasn't his property, he didn't own her so he had no right to think these things.

"Now will you please join me in welcoming the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff" Dumbledore announced.. The Durmstrang boys bashed their staffs and twirled them around like members of a majorettes class, then in came Viktor Krum storming through the performers with Karkaroff trailing behind him.

Ron was in awe. Enough said there. It was as if he couldn't take his eyes away from krum. It freaked harry out a little in all honesty.

A few hours later once everyone was seated and eating their meals; Dumbledore stood and walked to the podium explaining about eternal glory . The entire school then witnessed the unexpected arrival of ex auror and new defence against the dark arts teacher, alistor 'mad-eye' moody. Barty Crouch then informed everyone that no student under the age of 17 could enter the tournament, which caused an uproar with some students, namely fred and george.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore boomed, making the great hall quiet down. He then pointed toward a huge goblet made of stone.

"the goblet of fire" he began "anyone who wishes to participate In the task, need only to write he or she's name on a piece of parchment and put it in the goblet, know this though, if chosen there is no going back, as of this moment the triwizard tournament has begun."

A/N: another short chapter. To be honest I already have the next chapter handwritten down, it was just this chapter that stumped me. Also, just to let you know, majorettes here in England is what Americans call batons.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter .

R&R

TwilighterRose


	6. Chapter 5: Mad Genius Of Fred & George

An Early Beginning.

A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows, and once again a big thank you to Emily and to answer your question there isn't going to be a love triangle. Harry is just jealous that cedric has noticed ginny and giving her attention. So here is another chapter. Goblet of Fire was on TV the other day, so it has inspired me.

Now I know what some of you are thinking; wow two chapters in one day, well let's just say that this chapter was a great deal easier to write than the previous one.

In other related news, I saw the teaser trailer for Daniel Radcliffe's kill your darlings and I'm torn to be honest, I'm not sure if I really want to see it.

For a while I actually believed that Radcliffe was going to take over from matt smith as Doctor Who (this was before peter capaldi was chosen), due to the fact that the audition script on twitter mentioned height and blue eyes a great deal and I could just picture him as the doctor and people saying "aren't you a little short to be a doctor?" plus also watching him in young doctor's notebook saying "I am the doctor" also convinced me.

I do not own the Harry Potter series in anyway, all rights and characters belong to Jo Rowling and the movies belong to Warner Bros.

Chapter 5: The Mad Genius of Fred & George

Life at Hogwarts had been relatively normal since the welcoming feast. Classes went on schedule and friendships between the three schools had started to blossom.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were currently in the great hall, observing all of the seventh year students who were putting their names into the goblet of fire.

"So how are your lessons so far?" she asked them both "oh they're fine" harry replied "defence against the dark arts was a bit odd though" he continued squeamishly.

"Yeah, it would be with mad-eye moody as the teacher though" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. This made ron scowl "he's a bloody nutter" ron said bluntly "he got a spider out of a jar, enlarged it with the engorgio spell and used the imperius curse on it…HE MADE IT GO ON MY HEAD!" this made ginny snigger; she tried to be as sympathetic as possible while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Was it only the imperius curse he used then?" she asked harry. Harry looked uneasy "no, um…he used…all of them" ginny's smile left her face "ron, you're right; he is a nutter." Ron smiled with a look of victory "just don't expect me to agree with you all the" she said, causing ron's smile to turn back into a frown, he looked at both harry and ginny before muttering curse words under his breath and walking away towards the audience surrounding the goblet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" ginny asked, leaning in, grabbing his hand and keeping it in hers. "yeah I'll be alright, it just rattled me a bit" he said as his thumb was unconsciously stroking her hand. "Come here" she said and pulled him into a hug "you know that if there's anything you want to talk to me about, anything at all; I'm here" she whispered into his ear.

As much as they were both enjoying the hug, ginny pulled away and noticed the smile on harry's face "thanks gin" he said. They remained silent and just kept staring at each other, until a large group of loud seventh years entered the great hall with cedric in tow. Harry moved to stand next to ron to witness the hufflepuff student place his name into the goblet.

Every one cheered when he placed his name in, ron even tried to say hi to him as he walked past with his friends to stand in the corner of the room. "Eternal glory" ron said in awe "that'll be us, five years from now" harry scoffed at this remark "yeah, better you than me" they were both put off by the sound of fred and george's cheers as they ran in looking proud of themselves.

"Well lads we did it" one of the twins said "cooked it all up this morning" the other one said "it's not going to work" hermione said in a sing song voice, on the other side of the hall, she was sitting on a bench with a book in her hand 'How long has she been there?' harry thought to himself.

The twins strode up to hermione, both crouching down either side of her looking smug "oh yeah and why's that granger?" fred asked " you see this?" hermione said pointing towards the blue circle surrounding the goblet "this is an age line, Dumbledore made it himself" she continued with a grin on her face "so" george replied "so" hermione emphasised while shutting her book "a genius like Dumbledore isn't going to be fooled by something that is so pathetically dim-witted as an aging potion"

"Ah but that's why it's so clever" fred interrupted "it's because it's so pathetically dim-witted" george remarked; both twins then stood up and started to shake the bottles "ready fred?" "ready george" "bottoms up" they said at the same time before draining the bottles dry. They then proceeded to jump into the age circle. Nothing happened. This caused a mighty cheer from the students as well as the twins themselves. There was then silence as the twins simultaneously put their parchments into the goblet, Seconds pass…nothing happens; the crowd and the twins begin to cheer just as the goblet goes BOOM and knocks them both flying in the air.

When they recover, both fred and george are both shocked to see that they have grey hair and very long grey beards. This made the crowd laugh and cheer as the twins proceeded to fight on the floor.

After a few minutes of chanting, the crowd went quiet and turned their backs on the boys to see viktor krum stomp past the age line and place his name into the goblet of fire, however nobody noticed the lingering look viktor gave hermione afterwards before walking away.

When viktor left the great hall, hermione left shortly after, with harry and ron trailing behind her. Harry turned his head, spotted ginny shouted "see you later gin" and left before she could return the sentiment.

"Hey, ginny." Ginny turned to see cedric right in front of her "hey cedric, congratulations on putting your name in" she said with a smile on her face. "Thanks, listen; I saw what the twins tried to do, will they be alright?" he asked, showing genuine concern. "Yeah they'll be fine" she said "this isn't the first time one of their tricks have backfired and it won't be the last" she explained. Cedric laughed at this. "I suppose you're right. Listen, I've gotta go but we should chat more often, what do you say?" he asked.

Ginny thought for a moment: wondering what harry would say, but shrugged it off "yeah, why not? How about tomorrow in the library, after last lesson." cedric smiled "ok, it's a date, see you then, bye ginny" "bye cedric" she replied. 'A date' she thought to herself as she walked back smiling. And for the rest of the evening, ginny couldn't get rid of the smile that was etched on her face.

A/N: So, what did you think? Another chapter done. My creativity is doing good today, (touch wood). Feel free to leave any reviews or favourite or whatever you want to do. I probably won't update for a few days. But I'll try my up most best.

R&R

TwilighterRose


	7. Chapter 6: A Rendezvous

An Early Beginning.

A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and follows, and once again a big thank you to Emily. It's just a short chapter today I'm afraid. So sorry haven't updated in a while, I have a job that involves shift work, so it's all sorts of hours.

I do not own the Harry Potter series in anyway, all rights and characters belong to Jo Rowling and the movies belong to Warner Bros.

Chapter: A Rendezvous

When Ginny awoke the next morning, she had a smile on her face; the same smile that was there from the night previous.

The whole day went in a blur; very quick, very hazy. All day she seemed like she was in a world of her own. Ginny was actually surprised that she didn't obtain a detention because of the way she had been acting.

It was nearly time to meet Cedric in the library, Ginny walked to the third floor with speed in her steps. When she made it to her destination, she noticed an unoccupied table in the corner of the library, pulled out one of her muggle books hermione had given her to read and waited for cedric to arrive.

Ginny didn't know how long she had been reading but she felt a tap on her shoulder "hi ginny" it was cedric, smiling without a care in the world. Ginny greeted him in return and for hours on end, they spoke mindless ramblings and conversations while completing their homework at the same time.

Cedric and ginny hadn't realised how late it was as the library had become completely deserted, both agreed to put their things away and head to their dormitories'.

Since he was a prefect; cedric thought it was a fitting excuse to escort ginny to the portrait of the fat lady. When they reached the portrait, ginny turned to face the seventh year "I had fun" she said smiling "we should do it again sometime" she suggested, trying not to push her luck. "yeah we should" he replied smiling back " it was nice chatting to a mate who didn't want to know every little detail about the tournament or possibly being a champion." ginny giggled at this comment.

"Well goodnight ginny" Cedric said quickly before giving her a kiss on the cheek and jogging away, out of the corridor. "Goodnight" ginny whispered before proceeding to her dormitory for a pleasant night's sleep.

A/N: So, what did you think? I know it's short and I haven't written in a while but I'm a little out of whack. So please bear with me.

Feel free to favourite and review.

R&R

TwilighterRose


End file.
